The voluminous selection of available room fresheners attests to the great need for air deodorizers in today's society. There are several styles of air fresheners available on the market today--from aerosol sprays, to solid type fresheners, to ones that are plugged into an outlet (known as PLUG-INS). Additionally, as is evident to everyone, the room in which there is the greatest need for any type of air freshener or room deodorizer is in the bathroom. Unfortunately, the types of air fresheners on the market today are not conducive to carrying in one's pocket or purse. This often leads to uncomfortable or embarrassing situations when one uses a public or guest's bathroom and is without an air freshener.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a chemical air freshener that is dissolvable in water, and may be packaged in a small single-use amount. The air freshener is comprised of a chemical matrix carrier, combined with a selected perfume scent. The chemical matrix carrier is one that will effervesce when placed in water, and will release a gas (usually carbon dioxide). As the carbon dioxide gas evolves and raises from the water in which the freshener is dissolving, it carries with it the selected perfume scent incorporated within the carrier. This way, one can use the toilet at a public place or at a guest's house, and throw an amount of air freshener of the present invention into the toilet to dissolve in the toilet water and freshen the air in the bathroom.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air freshener comprised of a combination of perfume and chemical carrier capable of dissolving in water and emitting the scent of the perfume used.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air freshener in a powdered form, packaged in a single-use amount, said air freshener dissolvable in water to emit a given scent.
The present invention, additionally, provides a suitable and functional powder which can be compressed in a tablet form in various shapes and sizes. Both single-use powder and single-use tablets are contemplated in this invention.